


Come back when you can

by sciencebee



Series: Come back when you can [1]
Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Reunions, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Weddings, too much teasing i'll stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebee/pseuds/sciencebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Maggie and Sydney find a way to make up for the lost time? Or will they be forever stuck at almost?</p><p>"And even in Tel Aviv I wondered if I'd taken the right decision. I soon realized I hadn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is borrowed from Barcelona's song. You should really go listen to it, because the Lintz feels are real.  
> I should mention that English isn't my first language and I haven't written a thing in ages, so mistakes might have occured.  
> Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

  Maggie watched the last late guests enter the church, while waiting for Alex's car to arrive. If all had gone according to the plan, the two of them would have already been walking down the aisle, but life managed to get in the way as always. There had been an incident involving Luke who somehow found his mother's dress and decided it was a good idea to redecorate it with crayolas. If it weren't her best friend's wedding, Maggie would have definitely laughed with tears because the expensive dress ended up looking ridiculously funny. She realised she needed to come up with a quick solution. In the end she did and following the bride's request, the chief bridesmaid (she was the only bridesmaid but Maggie loved to be called that) went to the church to make sure everything was alright.

  She had always been a fan of weddings and of organizing things, so the bridesmaid position fit her like a glove. Alex and Charlie had hired a wedding planner, but still, Maggie was the one who managed to find the perfect flowers and the dreamy dress. If she were to be honest with herself, there was only a small inconvenience that bothered her. She didn't have a date. Charlie suggested she went with one of his bachelor friends, but it was the last thing Maggie wanted. At some point, she ended up calling Dey. He was thrilled that Maggie asked him to join her, but he had to decline. There was a Psychiatry convention in London he was supposed to attend that weekend. Therefore, Maggie had to let it go and accept the fact that she'd be the lonely bridesmaid every one secretly pitied.

   Ten minutes had passed since everyone got inside the church and there was no sight of Alex. She considered calling her, but she realized it would only stress the bride even more.  Her feet had started to hurt in those high heels terribly and she wished her make-up wouldn't betray her, as it was getting hotter and hotter outside. She couldn't be more thankful that in all the running around, she managed to keep her white and blue floral dress in perfect condition. Still, Maggie wanted nothing more but to change in her less tight dress and flats for the reception.

    Just as she was preparing to call Dana and see if they were on their way, Maggie heard the sound of a car approaching. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was all going to turn out alright. However, it wasn't her lucky day. It was just a taxi. Another late guest perhaps. _How rude_ , Maggie thought. She waited impatiently for the passenger door to open so she could see who dared to be that late at her best friend's wedding. Technically the bride was late as well, but that was another story.

   When a familiar face got out of the car, she swore her heart had stopped for a few seconds. Maggie simply stared at her disbelievingly. Sydney was looking at her too now, with a less surprised face. Maggie thought she looked wonderful in her black lace dress, and even though her shoulders and knees were covered, it still managed to make her look incredibly hot. Suddenly, the air became even more suffocating. Or maybe she was simply hallucinating as she hadn't eaten a thing all day.

"You look beautiful Maggie," Sydney greeted her and attempted to offer a hug. Maggie put her arms around her and realized how much she'd missed that. And that smell of lavender and vanilla that couldn't be replaced.

Maggie didn't want to let go and held her close for more than was appropriate considering everything that happened between them. "Thank you. But for the record, your dress puts mine to shame."

Sydney chuckled and took a deep breath. The storm was coming. "I'm probably the last person you expected to see here. Alex invited me. By the way, is something wrong? Where is she?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Probably on her way. We had a problem, which I fixed, but it still delayed the rest of the preparations."

Sydney nodded understandingly. "She's lucky she's got you as her bridesmaid."

Maggie appreciated the comment but she knew the small talk was very out of character for both of them. "Syd, I don't like doing this, but it's been months since you moved to Israel. I know we've said our goodbyes, but you could have at least let me know you landed safely."

"You didn't ask."

"Really?!" Maggie asked rhetorically. Wasn't Sydney supposed to at least apologize for pushing her away?

Sydney looked down. She was aware she had made a mistake."You're right. I'm sorry. I was trying to move on, start a new life...and I forgot about the one person who was there when no one else would."

Maggie sighed. She couldn't blame Sydney. It wasn't like what they had was meant to lead anywhere anyway. They could have at least been friends though. "You know I'm always going to be there for you. But I suppose everything changes when you've found _the one_ , right?" Maggie attempted to sound honest, happy even,  but her words ended up filled with bitterness.

The tone of her voice didn't go unnoticed by Sydney. "I understand why you feel like that, but Maggie, we agreed we'd try to move on. It was true; you were still someone I used to think about all the time. And even in Tel Aviv I wondered if I'd taken the right decision. I soon realized I hadn't."

Maggie was confused. "What do you mean?"

Sydney exhaled loudly and waited a few seconds before responding. "Ilana and I broke up a month after I moved in with her."

"I'm sorry."

"Maggie, you're not. And that's alright," Sydney assured her.

Maggie took hold of her hand. "Despite everything, I'm really happy that you're here."

Sydney finally smiled and her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Maggie always had that emotional impact on her. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

They remained in silence for a good amount of time and when Maggie decided to close the distance between them for another hug, they got interrupted. Alex's car had just arrived and she was rushing to get to Maggie, while Dana, her daughter and Luke were closely following. Sydney raised her hand to greet them and kissed Maggie on the cheek before entering the church.

"So I did a good thing by inviting her, right?" Alex winked at Maggie as they were preparing to walk the aisle.

Maggie grinned and placed the veil over her face. "I guess we'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can basically thank my Physiology professor for this chapter because he cancelled our afternoon class. Jokes aside, I actually wrote this on Thursday, but I couldn't find the time and energy to edit it. And on Friday, after finally watching the episode everyone on Tumblr was losing their minds about, I joined the grieving. I guess I can say this chapter is also a gift to all of you Clexa shippers out there. I'll never be okay and if I start talking about it, I might never shut up so yeah.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for the feedback, you have been really great, both here and on Tumblr. I hope this chapter won't disappoint. Again, let me know if you liked it.  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. I did a small change of POVs. Sydney's is marked off by dots. The rest is Maggie's.

 

The wedding reception passed in the blink of an eye. Maggie couldn't be happier to see that everyone had a generally good time and everything went according to the plan. Her state could be attributed to another factor as well, one that she didn't even dare to take into consideration when she had woken up that day. Having Sydney back in her life, even for a short period of time was everything she didn't know she needed.

After Alex and Charlie had their first dance as newlyweds, it was time for one of the most anticipated traditions-tossing the bridal bouquet. To everyone's surprise, the one who caught it was no other than Maggie.

_"Sydney, what's the point? It's not like I plan on getting married or something very soon," Maggie tried to convince Sydney, who kept insisting that she took part in the tradition._

_Sydney couldn't stop smiling at Maggie's stubbornness. "Give it a try. You never know who pops the question," she added with a wink of her eye._

_Maggie rolled her eyes and took a long sip from her drink. "You owe me big time," she playfully threatened Sydney._

At about four in the morning, the guests said their goodbyes and congratulations to the newlyweds. Maggie stayed for another half an hour to make sure everyone had found a place to spend the night and Sydney waited patiently at their table until the bridesmaid finished her unofficial duties.

"Got us some leftover cake," Maggie said, placing a big slice in front of them. "I couldn't find another clean plate so we'll have to share. I would've brought some alcohol as well, but since you don't drink and I'm already tipsy, well..."

Sydney chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

All night was filled with unintentional innuendos and flirting and Maggie's heart couldn't take it anymore. What was the point of playing with fire if they were meant to get burned once again? 

"Sydney, what are we going to do now?"

The red-head, taken by surprise, simply stared at Maggie, incapable of offering a quick response. "It's too late, I..." she brushed it off and stood up.

"It's not too late, you're here."  

Sydney looked down "I meant that we're both tired and now it's not the place, nor the time to discuss about it. But I agree we should."

Maggie nodded. Maybe things wouldn't end like before. Maybe if they talked about it and confronted their feelings, they had a chance to make it right. Then why did she suddenly feel like she was saying goodbye again?

When Maggie stood up as well and began fumbling with her purse as a way of hiding her emotions from Sydney, the latter wrapped her arms around her.

This time, it didn't feel strange or inappropriate. The hug reflected how much they both missed each other. Still embraced, by instinct, they began moving slowly with the rhythm of the music.

**_And I've moved further than I thought I could_ **

**_But I missed you more than I thought I would_ **

Maggie raised her head from Sydney's shoulder so she could look her in the eyes. "Ah, I love this song so much."

Sydney smiled lovingly at her and placed a lock of hair behind Maggie's ear.  "Never heard it before, but I agree. Maybe it could be our song. "

**_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_ **

**_Right in front of me_ **

Maggie winked at her and just as the chorus came to an end, she kissed Sydney. The intimate gesture was reciprocated immediately and it felt so natural, so right, like they've shared hundreds of kisses in the past.  It was just the two of them under the moonlight and thousands of fairy lights. Lips brushing against lips, hands interlocked and teary eyes. No more lies, no more saying goodbye.

Even after kissing for what felt like an eternity, they stayed like that, in a perfect embrace until the sun was slowly rising. Sydney drove a sleepy Maggie home and promised to meet her for lunch.

Maggie pouted, a bit disappointed. "I thought you'd spent the night at my place. Or better said morning," she corrected herself with a grin.

Sydney sighed and gave in. "But we'll only be sleeping."

"...together," Maggie finished for her, which earned her a light slap on the shoulder from Sydney.

She half-glared at Maggie. "I mean it."

"Okay, okay. But I only have one bed. So we'll actually be sleeping together."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Sydney declared triumphantly.

Maggie got out of the car and waited for Sydney to follow her. "My cat sleeps on the couch. He doesn't share. "

Sydney rolled her eyes dramatically. "She has a cat, of course."

Maggie kept the entrance door open for her.  "Two actually."

At that they both started laughing uncontrollably and barely made it up the stairs to Maggie's door. Muffin, a red munchkin cat, welcomed them and immediately went to greet Sydney with a purr.

She looked at Maggie smirking.  "So you have a thing for red-heads." It wasn't a question.

"I'm going to go bring you some clothes," Maggie said and went to the dresser.

...

 

Left alone, Sydney wandered around the living-room. The pastel colors and the bohemian style matched Maggie's outgoing and warm personality.  It also gave her a sense of safety and calmness. She could sincerely say she belonged there.

Maggie returned quickly and caught Sydney looking at a painting on a wall. "Do you like it?"

Sydney woke up from her reverie and moved closer to Maggie, taking the clothes from her. "I do. But is there a hidden meaning behind it?"

" _No mud, no lotus_. We need to acknowledge and transform suffering, not to run away from it. "

Sydney nodded."You're always the perfect source for quotes. And that's beautiful," she acknowledged. "Do you think we can do that?" she asked after a pause.

Maggie took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I think we're already doing that," she assured her, taking her hand in hers.

Sydney smiled at their now intertwined fingers. She could get used to that. After giving Maggie a soft peck on the lips, she went to the bathroom to change. The sun was already up and they were both extremely tired.

By the time she entered the bedroom, Maggie was already sleeping. Sydney got inside the covers, careful to not wake her up. She found herself holding Maggie close and kissing her on the neck, murmuring a quiet _I love you_ just as she was entering the land of dreams.

 

...

 

Feeling Sydney's warm embrace, Maggie moaned; half awake, she moved closer to her and now their bodies were as close as possible. " _I'll sleep on the couch_ ," she whispered, imitating Sydney with a smile, before going back to sleep.

 


End file.
